


You didn't seriously...?

by ElodieTheFangirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElodieTheFangirl/pseuds/ElodieTheFangirl
Summary: Prompt: "You didn't seriously...?" "Yep." "You just...?" "Yep." "Does that mean...?" "Quite probably."





	You didn't seriously...?

"Sherlock?"

"Mmh?"

"Sherlock!"

"What? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"You're staring at the ceiling"

"I know."

"I've been wondering...."

"Oh that's never good."

"Just shut up and listen. I never heard you tell a joke."

"That's ridiculous, I tell jokes all the time."

"Making fun of Anderson is not a joke. I mean a real one, something that's meant to be funny. Do you even know any?"

"Don't be stupid John, of course I know jokes."

"Really, prove it."

"What, you want me to tell you a knock knock joke now? You're that bored?"

"Because you aren't bored?"

"...You have a point. Alright."

"....So?"

"....Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Marry."

"Mary who?"

"Marry me.

"....You didn't seriously...?"

"Yep."

"You just...?"

"Yep."

"Does that mean...?

"Quite probably. If you say yes."

"Yes."

"...Really?"

"Yes. Of course yes."

"....Alright."

"Alright."

"....John?"

"Yes?"

"Are you still bored?"

"No. You?"

"Nope."

 


End file.
